The Lost and Forgiving
by supernaturallover45
Summary: Long before the gods learned their mistakes a hero was broken and forgotten. What will happen when the gods and demigods need him back. Slight Zeus bashing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so wish me luck. Lots of comments kay? Chapter 1 Percy P.O.V My life was gone forever. I find a new brother only to be betrayed. I was disowned all in 3 days. **

**FLASHBACK**

I had just came back to camp and found a new kid being chased by 2 hellhounds. The kid looked terrified. I had just killed them when he was claimed. Poseidon is a big fanatic person but this kid had a fiasco. Poseidion showed up with a booming voice. "This is going to be the new saviour of Olympus treat him kindly." I was just shocked my father had called this kid the new hero of Olympus. Everything went down after that. Everyone shunned me, I was an outcast a shadow. I only had Annabeth by my side. Then I caught her snogging Jake( finally figured out his name). I was so pissed I broke Jake's nose and ended my relationship with Annabeth. All at this time Poseidon came to visit Jake. He saw Jake lying on the ground with a bloody nose. Long story short I was disowned and kicked out of camp.

END FLASHBACK

This is as far as i have so if you want the next chapter I'll give it to you


	2. Chapter 2

When I went to my mother's house I looked and saw the place burning down. All I wanted was a place to be accepted into. I planned to die and join my mother and the rest of the family. Just as I planned to fall on my sword, I heard a booming female voice.

"STOP PERSEUS JACKSON"said the voice.

"What do you want,if I may ask?"

"Your modesty and loyalty to those who've betrayed you is a great sacrifice. I wish for you to join my troops and lead a disciplend army o

to your command.

"If I were to refuse then what?"

"I would let you take your life as a hero."

I could die and go to Elisyum and see mom. But if she found out I had a chance to live, let's just say she would drag me to be reborn.I decided that I will take my chances as a leader and die within battle. Of course she heard me and transported me somewhere.

Sometime later I was in a neutral colored room with 14 seats. Only 13 of the 14 seats were filled. The few people I recognized were Nyx,Tarturus,the lady who brought me hear, and the person who I hated with a passion Gaea. I gave her my improved wolf stare and was satisfied when she flinched. I heard the lady and the rest of the council chuckle when Gaea flinched.

"Dude you have got to teach me that."said a man with looks that could rival Aphrodite's beauty.

"Enough Eros, we are hear to offer the demigod a choice. So unless you want a pissed of Gaea on your tail just ask her later."said a man with an aura like Kronos's but multiplied by 1,000,000,000.

"Enough let's just bless him or something. I couldn't care less after my run in with him."said a woman who I assumed was Nyx

They had all started to bicker at one another when the lady in the middle simply brought out a boomerang. The bickering died down a little but not enough. The lady then threw the boomerang and knocked everyone that was talking with it. When that settled down the lady began to speak.

"Now that you have stopped I would like to formally introduce myself as Lady Chaos, creator of the universe."she said

Either I was to tired or already had a crappy enough of a day I didn't bow. She seemed to notice and was clearly happy.

"Ah young demigod I see you accommodate quickly. As you can see no one bows to me unless they are proven an enemy."she finally replied.

"As for why I brought you here is because of your special show of modesty. We all want to bless you and hope you become the commander of our modestly told me

I was a little surprised by this offer but there was no looking back now. So I accepted the several minutes of being blessed,it was finally time for Chaos to bless me. I was a little scared but I awaited my blessing. Chaos chanted silently in Latin and my body began to glow. I felt a new sense of power when my back started to hurt. The hum of pain in my back started to grow in more intense pain when it just felt like I was in the Styx again. Then the pain was gone I looked at the council to see looks of shock,fear,and awe. I was afraid to look around when I heard a ruffle of wings. I looked around to see wings coming out of my back. After that initial shock the council introduced themselves. There was Ouranus,Eros,Hermea,Ather,Nyx, Erubeus,Tarturus,Chaos,Olympia,Terra,Jyx,Gaea,Lerous, and Zeroth.

It appeared that the previous fates had faded and went to the three triplet sisters. All of their normal ages 18 but their height couldn't tell you.


End file.
